Miss Jackson
by luzleila.jimenez
Summary: Miss Akamori and Miss Jackson are of very different personalities. The very quiet and shy Japanese student and the Newyorker troublemaker, but they do share some similarities, both go to Ouran High School, both get in trouble with the host club and both share the same body. Rated T for language, violence and heavy topics.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second OHSHC I've ever written and I mainly took inspiration from the song Miss Jackson by panic at the disco and after doing a research paper on DID. Hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a review and a favorite.**

Chapter 1: first time

Kaede headed up to the host club, where she knew she would find Kyouya. She grabbed her notebook and papers firmly against her chest. Her father returned from Puerto Rico last night, they had an extensive and entertaining conversation and she forgot to do her homework. Once in the doors of the club she took a deep breath, the smell of tea, sweets and roses invaded her senses. The door opened with a quiet creak and everyone paid little to no attention to it, except the very perceptive Vice President. "Miss Akamori, came for a table with the host?" He asked with a slight bow which she mimicked. "No thank you Ootori-kun. I was a little busy last night and had little time to finish my homework, I was wondering if you could lend me your notes so I can finish them" she said, her voice was like a lullaby, soft and melodic. "Of course Akamori-san" he said and retreated to search for his notes. "I'll take a table by myself" she continued and he nodded in agreement, she would sometimes come to the club and sit by herself, usually when she felt alone and was too shy to join the others, Kyouya would sometimes sit with her if he had some free time.

She placed her notes on the table and silently studied away, but she felt a small headache start to progressively get bigger, for her, that was not a good sign. She closed her notes as she finished them and waved at a passing by Haruhi. "Fujioka-kun would you please bring me some tea, thank you" She said. Haruhi nodded and bowed before leaving to fetch the cup of tea, meanwhile Kaede rubbed her temples and took deep breaths. "Everything alright Akamori-san?" Kyouya interrupted her concentration. "Yes I'm ok, just the usual headache" she said and smiled softly. "I can call one of my doctors if you wish?" He offered but she politely declined. "That won't be necessary Ootori-kun, tea will be enough, but thank you regardlessly" she said and in that moment the cup of tea arrived by Mori's hands. "Thank you so much Morinozuka-sempai" she said with a warm smile which she quickly hid, she would get very anxious whenever someone outside her circle of "friends" approached her.

She sipped the hot tea quietly, calming herself and feeling the headache star to subside. "Let's play, the truth or dare game! Hitachiin edition!" Said the two similar voices of Hikaru and Kaoru from across the room and you could see every other host brace themselves from the madness that was "the Hitachiin games". You could also see Kaede demeanor change, her wide curious eyes narrowed to piercing sharp ones. She set the cup down and stealthily makes her way toward the table of the twins, like a black cat at midnight she crept closer. "I'll like to play" even her voice had changed, it had a slight accent and it was silky and seductive. Everyone at the table though it was odd that the usually shy Kaede wanted to join them but they welcomed her nonetheless.

A few rounds into the game and she looked extremely bored and slightly annoyed. Their dares were kept to a limit and that didn't seem to please her. "No offense, but your game is boring" she said resting her head on her elbow and yawning. The twins looked at each other a little perplexed. "And what do you suggest is a good dare?" They both asked crossing their arms and pouting slightly. "Anything. Really. Take off your clothes, hit someone in the face, kiss someone, anything that is more interesting than telling "your biggest secret"" she said mocking them and after a glance at each other they both smirked. "Fine" Hikaru said. "We dare you to kiss Mori-sempai" they both grinned in triumph, thinking she would be too scared to do it, every other girl gasped. She glanced at the table where Mori and his cousin, Honey, shared cake with the clients. She smirked. "Gladly" she said before standing up and walking to his table with a bounce in her steps. She stopped in front of Mori and carefully memorized his features. Without hesitation she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her lips, every noise in the room died and everyone's eyes where on her. After five seconds she backed up and grinned at him. "My name" she licked the corner of her mouth "is miss Jackson" she said in english and with a laugh at everyone's dumb founded faces she left the club room. The rumor spread throughout all Ouran high school, of how the shy Akamori Kaede stole a kiss from the silent host.

She remembers the first time it happened. It was two years ago, before she first started to attend Ouran High school. She had been bullied throughout her whole elementary schools years for being extremely shy and having interest in things other girls founded odd, like agriculture, amphibians and insects. She used to go to the school fountain pond and search for earthworms to feed her toad. She saved that toad from a stray cat and since then she went everyday to feed him. The last day of school she went to the pond, she had decide to adopt the small animal and take him home where she will continue to take care of him. But when she arrived she found the toad outside of the pond, he had been beaten to death with a rock. She heard laughter from behind her and after that she doesn't remember anything. Later she found out that she had beaten two boys with a rock, causing them severe injuries. And since then, the episodes of blacking out and not remembering the events happened after it continued to occurs. Sometimes she would wake up with items she didn't remember buying, a sore and aching body and numbers on her phone of people she didn't knew. She came across people who called her a name that wasn't hers and letters written for someone else. When she finally sought professional help, the doctor referred her to a psychiatric where she was finally diagnosed with Dissociative identity disorder.

Multiple personality disorder as it was previously know as, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or personality states that alternately show in a persons behavior. Kaede's alternate personality is known as Miss Jackson, a self proclaimed New Yorker rebel. A clever, mysterious and seductive woman, who knew to keep herself secret. When asked why she takes over Kaede's body she simply answered "the girl it's much too shy, she needed a little push. It makes things more interesting for me". Now Kaede lived her life precariously, blocking up every emotion that could trigger Miss Jackson into showing up.

She needed to apologize to the host club for causing such a scene and apologize especially to the silent host. She found out about the incident when she overheard some girls talking about it, she nearly had a panic attack. She waited patiently outside the club and when all the girls stormed out of the room, a few of them noticed her and glared. She ignored them, mostly because she was trying really hard to keep calm and breathe. She opened the door and heard the familiar voice of Kyouya. "We are closed for today. Oh, Akamori-san, how can I help you?". Kaede stepped closer to them and bowed lowly. "I apologize for causing a scene yesterday" she managed to say loud enough for them to hear. She didn't awaited for their response, she stepped in front of Morinozuka Takashi, gathered her skirt under her and kneeled on the floor, her head almost touching the floor. "Miss Akamori, you don't have to do that" said Tamaki. "I have to apologize in the proper way. I am so sorry for doing something I shouldn't have and much less without permission" she said truly ashamed of Jacksons acts. Mori helped her stand up after he accepted her apologies. "It was the Hitachiin fault also, they should have kept their limit" Haruhi said and the twins made a motion to complain but when Mori glared at them, they also bowed and apologized. Kaede couldn't hold back the tears that fell. "Ahhh no no no no! Don't cry Kaede-chan!" Said Honey, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "It's just, everyone it's so nice to me. I don't deserve this" the last words where barely a whisper but the silent host and the King of shadows heard her.

"Well of course! We are your friends" Tamaki said smiling brightly. Kaede's breath stopped for a second, she never had friends, she was overwhelmed with joy to have someone who considers her a friend. She also smiled brightly, and Mori's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you so much" she said and bowed again but this ones it was out of respect. Mori handed her a handkerchief for her to dry her tears and she took it with a smile and mouthing a "thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She woke up groggily when the alarm clock rang, she had blacked out again yesterday and she had a feeling Jackson had stayed awake all night. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock, realizing the time it was she darted hurriedly to the bathroom. "It's 20 mins till class start! I swear I had the alarm set for 6:00am!" She spoke to herself as she grabbed her toothbrush and fast and vigorously brushed her teeth. She splashed water on her face to further wake up and when she looked at the mirror to inspect herself she noticed there was something drastically different about her. "Ahhrg! Jackson you little!" She cursed loudly. Her hair is now dyed, her right side a platinum white and her left side charcoal black, her eyebrows were also dyed in the same manner.

She dressed hurriedly, and took a moment to inspect the clock and sure enough, the setting had been changed. She sighed heavily and cursed Jackson once again in her mind. She inspected herself once more before picking her things up. "I'm a mess" she said to herself with disgust. She drove hurriedly but safely to school and ran to her classroom, the bell rang five minutes ago, she was already late but didn't wanted to be more late than necessary. She bursted through the door, panting slightly she bowed to the teacher. "I'm so sorry sensei, I had a problem with my car" she lied but the teacher accepted her apology and sent her to her seat.

As she made her way to her corresponding seat she heard whispers and murmurs, and even some laughter from her classmates. She sat on her seat embarrassed but once the class resumed she turned back to her attentive and educated self. A pair of glaring glasses observed her attentively, Kyouya fixed his glasses up to his nose and turned back to his black notebook, scribbling down his observations.

Why did you do this to me Jackson? Kaede thought as she braided her hair and tied it up into a bun, trying and failing to conceal her hair and making it less noticeable. She sat alone in a bench in the garden. In the rush of the morning she had forgotten to pack her bento box or even her wallet so with a annoyed sigh she waited out lunch time in the garden. She took out her phone and noticed a note in her notepad app. Morning Miss shy, like our new hairstyle? I thought it suited both of us, you with your "pure" side and me with my dark, rebel and more fun side. Oh I got me some new clothes too, do not throw them away. I got another surprise in the garage, is mine too so don't touch it. Go out, have some drinks kid, life is too short. Bye bitch. MJ.

She sighed once again and quickly typed in another message for Jackson to see. Curiously she looked into her banck account and noticed a significant drop in her savings. Angrily she stood up, grabbed a rock and threw it out into the bushes. She gasped in horror when she heard a pained squeak and found a grey and unconscious bunny. She gently picked it up and wrapped him in the handkerchief Mori had given her the day before. She cried in guilt as she softly cuddled the tiny animal. "Oh I'm so stupid! I'm so so sorry little buddy" she continued to cry. "I have to take you to a vet" she said standing back up but froze in place. "But I still have classes to take" the said to herself. She thought for a moment and felt the bunny slightly move in his blanket.

She grabbed her things and hurried towards the only other person she knew could help. She bursted through the club doors and hurried towards her dark haired classmate. "Kyouya! Help me, I-I accidentally hit him and I-I don't know what t-to do" she said between sobs, fresh tears pouring down her face. He took a moment to analyze what she was saying and then noticed the curled up animal in the handkerchief between her hands. He took the little animal from her hand and placed him in a cushion, soon his clients came closer to watch as he placed a cold rag for a few seconds over the animals to minimize swellings. After a few moments he changed the cold rag for a warm blanket and placed him in a basket.

"He will be fine miss Akamori, but you can take him to a vet for further care after class" he said and she left out a breathe of relief. "Oh thank goodness. Thank you Kyouya- ah I mean Ootori-kun!" She corrected herself, blushing, she looked away. That's when the other club members gathered around. "Awww! Look Takashi! A bunny! It's so cute!" Honey said gently petting the furry animal and the taller host imitated his cousin, gently stroking the little bunny's ears. "What happened to the bunny?" Asked Haruhi. "I hit him" Kaede admitted, new tears starting to pool in her eyes. "I got so angry that I threw a rock aimlessly and I accidentally hit him. Oh I'm such an idiot" she said covering her face in embarrassment and shame.

"It was an accident Akamori-san" Tamaki said patting her shoulder in comfort. She sniffed and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "God, I'm such a cry baby too" she said more to herself. "Ah! He's awake!" Honey said gaining her attention and she kneeled besides him. This time she cried tears of joy and relief. "I'm so sorry little buddy, I didn't mean to hurt you" she said petting the confused animal. Mori observed the girl and her interaction with the animal, realizing that her feelings were genuine and he thought that she was a pure soul.

The bunny was fed various vegetables and fruits and after discovering that it was a female rabbit she decided to name her Chibiusa. "Isn't that for the anime sailor moon?" Asked honey. He had swapped tables with Kyouya, wanting to stay near the bunny without having to move him around, Mori was sitting next to him as well. "Oh! Yes. I didn't knew you liked anime?" Kaede said and honey nodded. "Yes I like anime! All kinds of anime" he answered and they engaged in a lengthy conversation that only them knew what they were talking about, well, them and Mori. "By the way Aka-can! I like your new hair" he said and she remembered about her hair and she played with a loose white strand of hair. "You can call me Kaede if you want, Aka-chan sounds like baby. And thanks it was... a sprout of the moment decision" she said coming up with an excuse. "It suits you, right Takashi?" He asked his cousin. "Yeah" he answered while feeding the bunny another raspberry. Kaede blushed and smiled. Maybe I can keep it like this for a while longer.

After classes were over she went back to the host club to look for the bunny to take to the vet. She found her still in honey and Mori table, with various of their clients petting her and feeding her more fruits. "Thanks for taking care of Chibiusa Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, I'll return your handkerchief tomorrow" she said taking the bunny wrapped in the blanket and heading out. She went straight to the vet where a veterinarian examined the bunny and confirmed that there was nothing wrong with her. After that she went to a pet shop and purchase a rabbit cage along with rabbit food.

When she made it back home she made sure to set the alarm at the correct time, she placed the bunny cage besides her bed and took a much needed shower. She looked at herself in the mirror once again. She noticed how the new hair made her look even paler than she already was but also made her features look stronger and sharper, for once she didn't think of herself as ugly.

The next morning she went to school earlier, hoping to find her fellow classmate before class started. She found him making his way toward the club room. "Oh perfect timing Ootori-kun. Good morning" she said with a head bow and a faint blush. "Good morning Akamori-san. I see you brought back the bunny" he said eyeing the cage in her hands. "Oh yes. I'm releasing her back in the garden. I was hoping she could stay in the club room until lunch time a-and.. we could release her together.. I mean, we all could release her together, the other host I mean" she said with a much evident blush that she tried to conceal. "Very well, I'll let the others know" he said opening the doors to the club. "Thank you Ootori-kun, for everything and I'm sorry, also for everything" she said placing the cage in the clubs storage room. "No need to apologize" he said and the bell rang. "We should head to our classroom" he added and she nodded, fallowing him silently.

At lunch time they all meet up in the garden. Kaede placed the cage near the shrubs before reaching in the cage and taking out the bunny. "I'm going to miss you Chibiusa-chan!" Honey said petting the bunny one last time. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I promise I'll bring you treats every day" Kaede said scratching gently the bunny's head, then ever so gently placed her in the grass where she took tentative hops at first but then hopped into the bushes and out of sight. "Adieu petit lapin" Tamaki said waving goodbye along with everyone.

Kaede wiped tears off her eyes. "God I'm such a cry baby" she said again to herself, then she remembered the handkerchief. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to its owner. "Thank you Mori-sempai, I washed it throughly and sorry again" she said and he smiled. "You need it more than me" he said and handed it back. "Oh it's ok! I got my own now, but thank you for the offer" she said waving a mint green handkerchief. "Thank you all for coming and sorry for bothering" Kaede said blushing and fidgeting with the fingernails. "You don't have to apologize Akamori-sempai. It was sweet what you did" said Haruhi patting her shoulders. "You apologize a lot" kaoru said. "You haven't done anything bad to apologize" continued his brother Hikaru. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" Tamaki asked. Kaede felt a bit overwhelmed but she accepted nonetheless.

"So Kaede-chan, you like animals?" Asked Honey, starting a conversation while they eat in the gardens gazebo. "Yes. My grandparents have a farm back in Puerto Rico, with cows, horses, pigs and chickens and my mother is a veterinarian there too. My dad works with a agricultural company that imports various products from Puerto Rico to here and the other way around too" she answered honestly. "So you're part Puerto Rican?" Asked one twin. "And where is Puerto Rico?" Added the other. "Yes, my mother and grandparents are Puerto Rican and Puerto Rico is a Caribbean island in Cental America. Beautiful place with a rich culture" she answered remembering part of her childhood back in the island. "Then you must speak Spanish don't you Akamori-san?" Kyouya asked and she blushed. "Claro que sí, mi madre y abuelos me enseñaron cuando era pequeña" she said and everyone clapped at her. "You must teach me Kaede-chan!" Honey said almost jumping off his seat. "Of course Honey-sempai. Is much easier than English, yet at the same time more complicated" she said with a smile and a light blush.

"Can you tell us more about yourself?" Asked Haruhi finding Kaede to be a interesting person, not like some of the other rich girls. Kaede's left hand started to twitch involuntarily. This didn't go unnoticed by the all seeing Kyouya. "I-I'm not an interesting person Haruhi" she said more to herself than to Haruhi. "Enough about me, tell me about yourself Haruhi" she returned the question. "I don't think my life is interesting either, apart from this people" she answered and Kaede giggled. "If you don't mind me asking, you're a girl right?" Kaede asked and silence fell over them. She looked terrified. "Oh no, I'm sorry for asking!" She bowed in apologize.

"Miss Akamori, Haruhi's gender is to be kept a secret, would you mind keeping it that way" Kyouya said with a glare over his glasses and Kaede shivered before nodding. "Of course, I'm sorry for asking again Haruhi" she apologize once again and Haruhi smiled. "It's ok, I don't mind".

The club room opened once more and Kaede was received with a collective "welcome". "Welcome miss Akamori, would you like a table for yourself?" Kyouya asked looking up from his notebook. "Amm y-yes, but can you put it in your client list. I wanted to pay you back for your help, but I-I don't wanna bother you" Kaede said looking away and playing with her fingernails. "As you wish. Please, have a seat while I bring your tea" Kyouya said and guided to his chair with red cushions. She felt her hand twitch and a headache beginning to hurt the back of her head. Not now Jackson.

Kyouya returned with a tray with two cups of tea and a teapot. "Don't you have other clients to attend?" She asked observing how he prepared the tea. "For now, is only you" he said and passed her her cup, she took it with shaky hands, a blush in her face. "Thank you, Ootori-kun" she said with a genuine smile as she took a sip of the tea.

"Akamori-san, are you feeling ill?" Asked Kyouya, noticing how Kaede had a grip on her left arm as her finger twitched uncontrollably. "Oh it's just some nerves and muscles reflexes" she said pressing her arm tighter against herself. "I'll just go away on its own" she added. "Do you get them often?" He asked once more, his medical side showing. "Sometimes, I'm already under treatment. You don't need to worry about me" she said and smiled sheepishly. He nodded and scribbled down his observations in his black notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That morning the one who woke up was Jackson. She stretched and yawned. "Today is my day to have fun Kaede" she said to herself and made her way to the bathroom, where she prepared herself. She grinned at herself in the mirror. "Oh she will hate me for this" she laughed. She looked at the yellow uniform with disgust and sloppily put it on, not caring to fix her red bow tie. She grabbed the bag with all her necessities and headed to the garage where she found her precious possession, her costume Harley Davidson street 500. "I'm sorry girl, not today" she said patting the bike tenderly. She grabbed the keys to Kaede's mint green fiat 500 and drove to the school.

Once in the school parking lot she took a deep breath and looked into the enormous pink building. "Time to have some fun" she said and got out the car. She wondered around the school before she saw Kaede's classmate and crush, Kyouya. "Morning Kyouya " she said waving before entering the class without waiting his response. He found her behavior strange and noted it down in his notebook. She sat in Kaede's chair and looked at the whiteboard in disgust. I ain't taking your classes. She laid her head in the table top and closed her eyes.

Kaede woke up with a gasp from the gentle shake in her shoulder. "Are you feeling ok miss Akamori?" Asked Tamaki, a concerned look in his face. She was confused at first but then she realized what had happened. "Y-yes, sorry for worrying you" she said with a smile and a bow and he smiled back before heading to his chair. The class started and she felt uncomfortable through it, she had a feeling Jackson had done something and then she noticed that her underwear felt different than normal. She blushed wildly.

At lunch break she rushed to the bathroom where she took off her uniform and discovered Jacksons little prank. She was wearing black lace lingerie, a sheer bralette and a thong with a garter belt that held her white stockings. She held back a scream. Jackson you mother... what am I supposed to do now?! I can't take them off. She panicked for a moment but decided to ignore the uncomfortable and self conscious feeling and continue on with her day. Whatever you're thinking of Jackson, I'm not going to let you do it.

After class were over, the extracurricular activities began, and so did Jacksons plan. She made her way over to the host club room and entered, blending in with the rest of the students. "How can I help you today, Akamori-sempai" asked Haruhi and Jackson smiled the way Kaede always did. "I'm looking for Kyouya-amm-kun" she said trying to remember the Japanese honorifics and sound as much as Kaede as possible. Haruhi looked a bit confused but showed her to Kyouya's table where he was typing away in his laptop.

"Hello again Kyouya-kun" she said sitting in front of him. "Hello Akamori-san, how can I help you today?" He said looking away momentarily from the laptop. "Oh I just thought I'll request you today. So, tell me what are you doing?" She said resting her elbow in the table and her chin in her palms, squeezing her breast together making her cleavage peak out from her unbuttoned shirt. He noticed this but simply looked away. "I'm making plans for tomorrow's club activities" he said continuing to type in his laptop. "That sound fun, how can I help you?" She said with a wide smile. "You do not need to worry about this" he said almost dismissively, she sighed and pouted, then she noticed two older hosts in a table nearby.

Hello handsome. She thought standing up from the chair and walking over to their table with a slight sway in her hips. "Sorry for interrupting but can I have a piece of that chocolate cake please?" She said with a fake sweet smile. "Sure thing Kaede-chan!" Honey said happily and Mori served her a piece of the cake. He noticed her behavior and seeming almost uncharacteristic. She purposely stroke his hand when she took the plate. "Chocolate is my favorite, but I prefer my chocolate dark" she said licking the chocolate ganache from the spoon and winked to the wild host in a way that went unnoticed by the others in their table.

This time she sat besides Kyouya and peeked into the laptop, noticing the high end flower shopping site he was in and the almost scandalous prices. She took the laptop from his hands and searched for a different site, then when she found it she passed the laptop back to him. "There you go, beautiful flowers for half the price of the other site. I guarantee you that they are an excellent company that delivers quality controlled flower arrangements. No one will notice the difference between the other flowers and this ones and better yet, you can save a little cash while you're at it" she explained as he inspected the site. He readjusted his glasses and gave Jackson a sly grin. "Here" she said taking the pen out of his pocket and writing down other sites and phone numbers down in a napkin.

"I have contacts who will gladly provide you with other things for your club, be it food, pastries, decorations, furnitures, or costumes. Great quality with lower prices. The club stays happy and so does your pocket" she said patting his arm and winking at him. She noticed how he seemed to tense at her touch and his eyes would wonder down to her shirt. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses once again. "Your shirt is unbuttoned and your tie is undone" he said looking back to the laptop and she chuckled. "Oh silly me" she said with fake giggles and buttoned up her shirt but pretended to not remember how to tie the bow. "Could you help me with my bow Kyouya?" She said puffing up her breast with a fake pout in her lips.

He took a deep breath and gently but quickly tied her bow perfectly, she chuckled again. "Thank you Kyouya-kun" she said rubbing her leg against him. He tensed up but pretended to continue with her work while Jackson continued to eat the cake with a grin in her face. Without him noticing she smeared chocolate ganache on the front of her skirt and continued to talk to him, teasing him by rubbing his leg with hers and squeezing his arm form time to time.

At the end of club hours she waited for every other students to leave before she walked up to the door and paused, turning around to face the host. "Thank you again for the cake it was delicious and thank you for hosting me" she said with a bow. Before she could leave Haruhi stooped her. "Oh Akamori-sempai! There's a stain in your skirt" Haruhi said and Jackson looked down with fake confusion then gasped lightly. "Oh no, I'm so clumsy" she said with fake sadness. A damp napkins was offered by Mori and she took it, again stroking his hand on purpose.

Then she lifted the skirt to her face, rubbing the napkin in the skirt, effectively removing the stain but at the same time showing her stocking and part of her bottom lingerie and garter belt. Everyone stood in shock, not knowing what to do as they didn't expect someone like Kaede to wear something like that under the uniform. She grinned knowingly to both Kyouya and Mori, enjoying the blush in their faces. "Thank you Haruhi, and Mori-sempai, that would have ruined my uniform" she said waving as she opened the door and left them.

"We all saw" said Kaoru "what we saw" finished Hikaru. Kyouya fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "It was an accident, it is of miss Akamori's concerns what she wears" he said but he knew that she did it on purpose and he also knew that she was not herself today, and he didn't minded, he for once enjoyed the exhilaration that was her company. He wrote down his findings, deciding that he will look deeper into the matter.

Jackson laughed all the way back to the house, replaying the scene in her mind over and over again, taking notice of each and everyone's face. "Oh poor Kaede, the surprise you will get when you find out what I did" she said to herself. She wondered boredly around the house, eating the leftover food from yesterday's dinner and channel surfing in the tv before settling in a horror movie. She yawned at the cliche scenes and turned it off. She took out her phone and noticed the note Kaede left her. "My family and I have worked hard to have the money we do now. You have no permission to use my money for your luxuries. Make your own account." She read and thought for a moment. Maybe she is right, I'll make my own account. She wrote another note with a grin on her face. Deciding it was time to sleep, she took off all of her clothes and laid down in the bed, chuckling once more at the memory of their faces. I'm going to have so much fun with them.

Kaede woke up with the sound of the alarm and stretched in bed before she noticed the lack of clothes. She sighed in exasperation, Jackson always slept naked. She took out her phone and sure enough there was a note from Jackson. "Alright miss boring, I'll get my own account. Oh I'll just thought to let you know that I helped you with your quest of getting your "sempai" to notice you and of course I made my sempai notice me too. Have fun figuring out how I did it, Bye bitch" she read and paled. Oh no, what did she do now!? She panicked for a moment but calmed down. The only way to figure out was to ask Kyouya, or maybe she can just forget and make it look like it never happened.

Once she made it to class she tried to evade Kyouya's presence while making it seem that everything was fine. "Good morning Akamori-san" Kyouya said passing by her seat. "G-good morning Ootori-kun" she said with a head bow and he noticed that she was back to her usual self, he noted it down. "Thank you again for handing me your contacts, they were quite useful" he said and she looked confused. "Amm, yes. You're welcome" she said trying to pretend that she knew what he meant, when she clearly didn't. She also noticed how Tamaki looked away whenever she looked at him with a blush in his cheeks and ears. Her anxiety rose, not knowing what Jackson may had done kept her at the edge of a panic attack.

At lunch she also noticed how the twins grinned at her, like they knew a secret of hers. Her anxiety rose even more. "Are you feeling alright Akamori-sempai? You're shaking like a leaf" Haruhi said and Kaede smiled sheepishly. "I'm ok, Haruhi no need to worry" she said holding her trembling hands under the table. "Did the stain came out Kaede-chan? You didn't ruin your uniform?" Honey asked and Kaede was once again confused. "Huh? What stain?" She asked with true confusion but masked it with another sheepish smile. "Ohh yeah, that's been taken care of"

"By the way Akamori-sempai, we liked your underwear" said Hikaru. "Yes, was it from the Pleasuremets lingerie brand?" Added Kaoru. Haruhi smacked both of them in the head and they complained. Kaede paled and stopped breathing. "I-if y-you'll excuse m-me..." She said trying to hold in the tears and ran off into the garden maze. Everyone noticed how her behavior changed. Mori stood up from his place and followed, no one expected him to be the one to go after her but they didn't stop him.

He found her crouched under the Sakura tree in the middle of the maze, she was hyperventilating, crying and shaking profusely. She was trying to calm down but was unable to, she was ashamed, of herself, of Jacksons behavior. The palms of her hands felt itchy and dirty and she scratched at them till bruises started to form. It was harder for her to control her breathing while crying but her mind wouldn't stop replaying the moment.

Mori kneeled in front of her and she gasped, not expecting someone else but soon hid her face, not wanting him so see her in that state. She continued to fidget with her hands and trying to scratch away the unpleasant feeling in her hands. He took her hands and held them firmly for a moment, until she didn't try to pull away. Then he gently massaged her hands, being careful to not hurt her already bruised skin. "Breathe" he said, his voice deep but gentle. "Inhale" he said and they both took a deep breath. "Exhale" he continued, letting the air escape from their lungs and continued their synchronized breaths until she had stopped crying.

Feeling calmer she lifted her head and saw Mori look at her, not with disgust or pity, but with a gentle and calm expression. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes looked red and glossy. He saw in her eyes her internal turmoil, and he felt a spark of electricity make his heart skip a beat, he wanted to help her, he wanted to protect her. He handed her his handkerchief and she took it with shaky hands, wiping the tears off her face. "T-thank you Mori-sempai" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm-I'm sorry you had to see..that" she continued and looked away, new tears starting to pool in her eyes.

She noticed him move and stared with wide eyes at the top of his head, as he bowed to her. "I'm sorry, no man should made a lady cry" he said and she lightly pushed his shoulders up, making him straighten back up. "You don't need to apologize Mori-sempai" she said. "Ja- I did something I shouldn't have done" she continued and looked away again. She bit her lip trying to contain her tears but that didn't stop them from spilling. Mori noticed this and the sorrowful look in her eyes, there was something that caused her great pain and anxiousness but he didn't wanted to pry. He instead leaned closer, grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. She didn't noticed that her legs had gone numb both from the panic attack and the crouching position and her knees gave up on her weight. Mori acted quickly and instinctively, placing an arm on her back and one behind her legs, carrying her princess style. She gasped at the sudden movements but after she realized what he did she blushed deeply and tried to cover her face with his handkerchief, he found that cute. He carried her all the way through the maze and stopped at the very entrance, setting her down gently and watching if she could stand on her own.

She hesitated for a moment, she didn't felt well enough to face the host club again. He placed his big hand on her head and patted her gently. She felt a surge of energy pass through her spine and send chills all over her body. She looked up at him and saw a reassuring smile, she blushed again and a smile of her own tugged at the edges of her lips. She then noticed the figures running in their direction and upon further details she noticed it was the rest of the club. She took a step back but Mori's hand on her back held her in place, she started to shake again and he patted her back. "Breath" he said in a low and deep voice and she took several deep breaths until the others reached them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold- Jackson speaking English**

 _ **italic bold- Jackson thoughts**_

 _italic- Kaede's thoughts_

 **Hope you enjoy the story so far. Please leave a review, a favorite or a follow. It would be very much appreciated.**

Chapter 4

As soon as they reached her they bowed and said a collective apologize. "It was out of place for us to ask, we apologize" the twins said. "It is unbecoming of the host club to make our princesses cry and much less a friend, I'll like to also apologize Miss Akamori" Tamaki said and the others seconded with a apology of their own. This overwhelmed Kaede who was at the edge of having another panic attack. She was glad they apologized and that they considered her a friend but she wasn't used to this much emotions. Kyouya noticed her bruised, shaking hands, her red and glossy eyes with tears pooling in them, her quick and shallow breaths and how she looked like she was about to run or pass out.

She wanted to say something, to accept their apology but the knot on her throat didn't allowed her. "Let's head in, lunch time is almost done" Kyouya said and everyone hesitantly started to turn around and leave. Even Mori left her side and she longed the feeling of calmness and protection she felt with him. Kyouya stood behind. "Kaede, you can breathe now" Kyouya said standing besides her and she left out a breath she didn't noticed was holding in. "You can head to the infirmary or the club room to calm down, I'll let the teacher know of the situation and I'll bring you the notes after class" he said as they walked inside and she felt a bit of relief, she wasn't in the right condition to take classes.

When the bell rang and everyone left she found herself in the comfort of an empty room. She hesitated at first but decided that a cup of tea would help her even further. So she carefully opened one of the many doors. Finding just what was looking for, a mini kitchen with a pantry full of the things she needed. She grabbed a kettle, filled it just enough with water. She turned on the stove and placed the kettle on it and left it to boil. In the meantime she looked for a teacup and tea leaves. She found a simple black mug and took it, it was a better option than the expensive China teacups. She also found camomile and jasmine tea leaves. The kettle whistle as the water came to a boil and she carefully took it off the stove, filled the mug with the hot water and used a tea leaves infuser to brew her tea.

Curiosity got the best of her and she looked inside the other rooms, she found a changing room filled with costumes and a storage room full of props, instruments and to her surprise, a bed. She looked around, the chairs looked comfortable enough to rest on but her body screamed at her to choose the bed and she did. The room was only dimly lit by the sun peeking through the window, it was perfect. She took off her shoes and untied her bow tie. She rested her back against the pillow and sipped at her tea, she concentrated on relaxing which was easy to do in this environment. Soon she finished her tea and sat the empty mug on the floor. She untied her hair and laid down to rest her tired eyes.

When the hosts of the club returned to their room they found that nothing was out of place and Kyouya thought for a moment that Kaede had gone home by now. But he still searched around, he found the warm kettle in the kitchen and a sleeping girl in Honey's bed. They observed her sleep and stir for a moment then opted for letting her sleep some more. Honey placed Usa-chan besides her and said his good nights. Mori observed her longer than the others, he saw her stir and turn, how she would frown and relax and the twitching of her hand. He took the blanket and tucked her under it, patting gently her shoulders.

She woke up when she felt the presence of someone else in the bed. She lifted her head and waited a moment for her eyes to focus on the person. She first noticed his dark hair and glasses and blushed before sitting up. "Ootori-kun, thanks for letting me use the room. I'll pay you up someway" she said but he shook his head. "That won't be necessary Kaede" he said and she blushed deeper at him saying her name. "However I do have some questions and concerns I would like to talk about" he said opening his notebook. Kaede swallowed hard and waited nervously for him to talk. "I couldn't help myself to look into your medical records" he began and she paled, staring at him with wide eyes. "Do you suffer frequently from panic attacks?" He first asked and she took a deep breathe before nodding.

"Ever since I was a little girl" she answered with the truth. "Are you medicated?" He asked further. "I was but stopped" she answered again. "Are you medicated with any antidepressants?" He asked and she shook her head. "I know what you really want to ask Kyouya and... I think is best if I explain to the others too" she said with a sigh. She knew sooner or later they would have to know but she expected it to be much later than sooner. She noticed the pink stuffed bunny besides the pillow and instinctively hugged him, smelling the sent of strawberries. She tied her bow and put her shoes back on before following Kyouya out the storage room and into the main club room.

Everyone sat or stood around a table, writing down reports or ideas for more club activities. Honey was the first to notice her and smiled when he noticed his bunny cuddled between her arms. "Did you rest well Kaede-chan?" Honey asked and she smiled back. "I did, thanks for letting me borrow Usa-chan" she said and he giggled. "It's ok! He wanted to rest too" he said and Kaede felt herself relaxing in his presence. "Everyone, Miss Akamori have something she wishes to tell us" Kyouya said silencing the group and making them pay attention to her. She doubted her decision for a moment but after a few breaths she spoke. "I'm sure you all have noticed my.. change in behavior. Again I apologize for it. Well I... I suffer from a condition called Dissociative identity disorder." She said and waited for a response but they didn't know what she meant.

"Dissociative identity disorder or Multiple personality disorder as it was previously know as, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or personality states that alternately show in a persons behavior." Said Kyouya and the others seemed to understand a bit better. "That's right. Apart from that I also suffer from panic attack, anxiety, depression and episodes of black out and memory loss" she confessed and they looked shocked. "So that means, that those moments where you seemed different, it was not you?" Tamaki asked and she nodded. "My other personality is known as Jackson, she's a "New Yorker" rebel who causes too much troubles" she said sounding annoyed.

"Can't you control it?" Asked Haruhi. "I can't, she comes and goes wherever and whenever she wants" She answered. "Can't you take some medication for that?" Asked honey and she shook her head. "I tried but they retard my brain and leaves me unable to do even basic tasks. I just learned to live with her. For a while she was, in a way, asleep but when she finds somethings of her interest she takes every possible moment to come out" she confessed again. Kyouya readjusted his glasses. "And we are of her interest" he said to himself and she nodded in agreement.

He in a way was also interested, Kaede was a highly educated and a good company but her innocent and crybaby nature was a turn off. He enjoyed the daring and seductive nature of her other personality. On the other hand Mori enjoyed the sweet and shy Kaede rather than the cunning Jackson but in a way, he did enjoy the peak up her skirt, he couldn't get the image out of his head.

They heard a low chuckle that gradually turned into a laugh. They all stared at the girl in front of them as her hunched back straitened and her leg swung over the other. " **Isn't she adorable**. She actually decided to tell you about me" she said. They noticed the slight accent in her voice and the change of attitude. This was Jackson. "I'll introduce myself, my name is Miss Jackson, or as Kaede likes to call me, the other woman" she observed the pink bunny in her hands and handed it over to the owner. "She won't be needing this anymore Honey" she said and winked to him. She stood up from the chair. "She might have told you that I just cause trouble, that might be true, but I am having fun and living a better life than she does. Go ahead and visit us in our house, see who really is the one with problems" she said and walked to the door. " **Oh right**! She have a crush on you" she pointed at Kyouya. "But I, in the other hand, I like my mens wild" she continued, looking and winking at Mori and she left before they could say anything else.

And that weekend they did just that, at 8 in the morning, they all stood outside the Akamori house. A white and grey, modern looking, two story house. "Was it really necessary to come this early?" Haruhi asked as she yawned. Tamaki had woken them all up at 6 am, saying they needed to help Kaede no matter what. "Don't you think she will be sleeping at 8 am on a weekend?" Asked Kyouya who was a bit annoyed but curious nonetheless. "Let's just see" Tamaki said as he pushed the doorbell. A few seconds later, Kaede headed down after hearing the doorbell and peeped out of the peeping hole. When she saw the whole host club in her doorstep she froze. She was afraid she might have gotten in trouble again but it was rude to leave guest unattended.

She grabbed the cardigan from the shoe closet that she kept there for situations like this, where she was only wearing her pajamas. She opened the door and shyly looked out. "Ammm good morning... how may I help you?" She asked at them and they smiled and said their greetings. "we came to visit our new friends house" Tamaki said and she felt relief, no troubles. "But, how did you knew my address?" She asked but didn't wait an answer. "Oh yeah, Ootori-kun, for a moment I forgot who I was talking with" she said in a playful tone as she let them in. She had woken up in a good mood and their visit didn't seem to bother her and that was a relief to Mori. There was a moment where they stood awkwardly in the living room, not sure of what to do. "If you all excuse me for a moment, I'm going to change into something different and I'll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable" she said before going up the stairs to her room to change. Some sat down on the comfortable dark grey couch while the others opted to look around the room. It was decorated minimally, everything was different shades of gray with mainly white and some touch of green. There where animal pictures in the walls and different potted succulent, stones and gems decorated the shelves. And interestingly to some and creepy to others, there where different species of animal skulls mounted on the wall and other bone specimens encased in a glass box. They also noticed a bunch of sticky notes placed randomly around the house.

Kaede came down with a different but casual change of clothes and saw them observing around. She noticed that almost all of them where observing the bone specimens and she smiled. "Those are my moms bone specimens, she likes to collect them. I help her clean and organize them, I now know the anatomy of more than 10 species of animals." She walked closer to a big glass box with a dog skeleton inside. "This was moms first pet, he was 18 when he died and she decided to keep him like this in his memory" she said and both Tamaki and the twins shivered. "Wouldn't a photo be enough?" Asked Hikaru and she shrugged. "Perhaps, but there's a beauty in the bone structure of everyone. While we are all different in the outside, we are all the same in the inside" she said to herself.

"Would you like some tea or anything?" She asked and they nodded. She made her way to the kitchen that was divided from the living room by the dining table. She grabbed a tray and filled it with cups full of lemonade, she also grabbed some biscuits and headed back to the living room. "Say Kaede-sempai, do you live alone?" Asked Haruhi as she accepted the cup of lemonade. "For the time being yes, both my parents are in Puerto Rico for a few months so I take care of the house" she answered as she finished to hand out the drinks and sat down in one of the chairs. "It's a lovely house they have" Tamaki said and Kaede smiled and thanked him. "I can give you all a tour if you would like" She said and almost every one jumped in at the offer.

"Well you all already saw the living room and dining room, and over there is the kitchen" she pointed at each part of the house as she continued. "down this hall in the guest room, study room, bathroom and garage" she opened the door to each of the respective rooms for them to see, each room was also minimally decorated with different shades of natural colors. They stepped into the garage. "Wow, that's a big motorcycle" said honey and she sighed. "That's Jacksons bike. The garage is, in a way, Jacksons room. Everything she has bought is in here" she said and gestured to the big cabinet and storage space.

They observed the sticky notes in there. "This is how you communicate with Jackson?" Kyouya asked and she nodded. "It's like living with a roommate who's never home" she said and looked away saddened. "I know that she is only a product of a malfunction in my brain but, I sometimes like to think she's real. Make things feel less lonely" she said to herself and exited the garage before they could say anything. "Upstairs in my room, my parents room, another bathroom and another guest room" she said and opened the door to her room. It was neatly organized and was decorated with different tones of green, cream and brown. "Just, a boring room for a boring person" she tried to make a joke but no one found it funny. "Right, well the backyard is the best part"

She guided them to the last part of her house, there was a wooden deck with a grill and outside furnitures and a big pond with a flowing waterfall and two turtle swimming in it. "Those are Henry and Hana, my snapping turtles" she pointed at the turtles and sat down in one of the chairs, the others followed her action and sat down or stood up resting their backs on the decks railing. "I've read about your condition and there's records of people being able to have some control of their personalities. Till what I know, you can't remember anything that happens after the switch correct?" He asked and she nodded. "I've noticed that she is conscious of everything you do or say." He said and she looked shocked.

"How would you describe the switch in personalities?" He asked and she thought about it for a moment. "Sometimes I feel a headache before it happens but most of the times it's like a light switch, one moment I'm doing something somewhere and the next time I wake up I'm somewhere else, with no memory of what happened." She said and he nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind, I would like to try something." He said and she nodded in agreement. He took his chair and placed it in front of her, she blushed at his proximity. "Close your eyes and clear your mind" he said and she obliged.

"Picture a door, make it warm and inviting" he said and she did, she pictured a oak door. "Now, picture a chair, make it as comfortable as you want" he said and she pictured a white simple sofa. "Open the door, and let Jackson in. That door represents the bridge between your two consciences, the chair represent the spotlight of who will be taking over your body. You can choose to leave the door open or close it and you can choose when will Jackson take over" he said and she nodded in understanding.

But soon her body started to shake and her nose started to bleed. She instinctively gripped at Kyouya's hand and he winced at her nails burying into his skin. "Kyouya what's happening?!" Tamaki asked worriedly as he and the others stood around, worry plastered in their faces. Blood dripped from her nose and stained her clothes, wooden chair and deck, splattering into Kyouya clothes too. There was a look of terror in her face and she stopped breathing, she grasped at her neck and tightened her grip in his hand. "Kyouya do something!" Haruhi yelled but he didn't know what to do. Her face contoured into one of anger and she opened her eyes, they where bloodshot and glossy. "I... will never... be controlled" Jackson said in a raspy and out of breath voice before she gasped for air and collapsed into Kyouya's arms.

Quickly Mori carried her to her room and Kyouya called his personal doctor who arrived shortly after. Kyouya filled in the Doctor with her medical records and he studied her while the others observed anxiously. After confirming that everything body wise was in order the doctor retired. "What happened to Kaede-chan?" Honey asked from the foot of her bed. Mori has taken a wet hand towel and cleaned the blood out of her skin, her clothes must be cleaned later. "We have a difficult case on our hands. Her own mind is attacking her body. She could even..." He didn't wanted to finish his sentence. "She could what? Kyouya-sempai?" Asked Haruhi. "She could kill herself" finished Mori instead and Haruhi gasped. "There must be something we could do to help!" Kaoru said. "Another doctor or something?" Hikaru suggested. "She have tried that in the past and it didn't work, for now we just have to support her and hope that something like that doesn't happen again." Kyouya answered sincerely, he felt guilty for triggering the attack but his interest only grew deeper.

Minutes later Kaede woke up and found herself in her bed, she was confused but she was able to recall what happened before she passed out. "She's awake!" Honey said happily and Kaede was startled at first but calmed down. "It was her wasn't it?" She asked and Honey nodded with a sad look. She looked around and found the others around her room, she blushes when she found both Kyouya and Mori sitting close to her bed. "Kaede, does your family knows about your situation?" Kyouya asked, she noticed that in more intimate moments like this he would call her by her name. "They know about my disease but they don't know it have worsened in the past few weeks" she answered with the truths and as he thought for a moment she noticed his blood stained clothes. "Oh no Kyouya, your clothes!" She sat up in her bed and noticed hers where much worse but she didn't cared about hers.

She tried to stand up but lost her balance as she took her first step, Mori held onto her and helped her stabilize. She blushed at his gentle touch but soon continued, she grabbed some clothes from her dads closet and walked back to her room. "I'm sorry I stained your clothes, you can change in the bathroom downstairs. I'll take a quick shower and go down to prepare some food" she said and they looked at her a bit worried. "I'm fine guys no need to worry" she assured them and slowly they went out of her room and downstairs, Kyouya and Mori stood behind. "Are you sure you're alright?" Kyouya asked and she nodded. "We all got scared but I can assure you that I am alright now" she blushed a bit, she found it cute that he would worry so much of her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed her bloodshot eyes, the dried up blood in her nostrils and the light purple mark around her neck. _This body is equally mine and yours, if I die, you die with me_. Kaede remember what Kyouya had said, that Jackson was conscious and knew what she did so she thought that perhaps they could communicate mentally. **_I wasn't trying to kill us, I was just getting my point across_**. She gasped when she heard the voice on her head but felt relief, this would be a better and faster way to communicate than the notes they left. She dressed up with different clothes and left the stained ones soaking in water and detergent.

When she got out of the room, she noticed Mori standing outside. "You didn't have to wait for me Mori-sempai" she said with a slight blush. "I wanted to make sure you we're alright" he said and she blushed deeper and headed to the stairs before he could notice. "Thank you but I really am alright". She went to the living room where everyone else was waiting, she looked at the clock in the wall and noticed it was almost 3pm. She also noticed Kyouya in her dads clothes, they were a bit big on him but he still held the professional and polish aura he always had. "You guys would like some Puerto Rican food or western or just normal Japanese food?" She asked and honey was the first to say. "Puerto Rican!"

"Umm I don't know si tengo suficiente plátanos para hacer mofongos para todos, pero si suficiente para tostones." Kaede said to herself. "I like when you speak Spanish Kaede-chan" honey said and she smiled at him. "Gracias mi amor" she said jokingly before going to the kitchen to start cooking. "What did she call me?" Honey asked to Kyouya. "I believe she said my love" he answered and honey blushed a bit. He then stood up and went to the kitchen with Mori following him. "Kaede-chan, can you teach me more about Puerto Rico and about you" he said and Kaede nodded. "Sure, how about since I'm already cooking, I teach you some Puerto Rican cooking" she said and he jumped excitedly.

"This is a plátano" you said holding the vegetable in your hand. "Is a green banana?" Honey asked and she giggled. "Close, they are from the same family but this one is more of a vegetable than a fruit. Bananas in Puerto Rico are called guineos" Kaede said and both Honey and Mori nodded in understanding. "To prepare tostones, you first have to peel it" she said as she washed the vegetable and a knife. "They are much harder to peel than bananas, you need to make a cut along one of the sides and carefully with your knife or your nails, peel the skin off" she said as she demonstrated. "Careful not to touch your clothes, the resin in the skin stains" she continued to peel the rest of the plátanos.

She took a pot and filled it with oil and left it to heat up. "After you peel them, you cut them into bite size chunks" she said while the sliced them. "You let them fry for a few minutes" she continued as she placed some in the pot and leaving them fry until golden. "Now comes the fun part. You can take a pice of cardboard or just do it in a clean cutting board. You take a flat bottom object, like this plate and you push on it" she said while demonstrating. "And now you fry it once again until golden and crispy and ta-da! You have tostones" she made some and then let Honey and Mori help her do the rest. While they finished the tostones she started to cook white rice and beans stew and when they finished to fry the tostones, she fried up some chicken.

She plated all the food and with the help of Honey and Mori she made the table before calling the rest of the club to eat. They sat down while Kaede served them water in a glass. She was the last of to sit down before they started to ear. "Ittadakimasu" they all said before starting to eat. "Buen provecho a todos" Kaede said and they looked at her confused. "It's something you say to others as they eat, like von appetite but in Spanish" they all understood and did their best to repeat what she had said. _**Oh look, Kaede's first dinner with actual friends, I would take a picture if I**_ _ **could.**_ Kaede heard Jackson say and rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaede didn't wanted to wake up that morning. She had gone to sleep late last night getting everything ready for today. She stood up with new found motivation. "This year will be different. This year will be better" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror you're so adorable Kaede. Jackson said sarcastically and Kaede ignored her, continuing with her morning routine. She grabbed her backpack, keys and the other things she had been working on the day before. She made her way to her classroom when she noticed both Kyouya and Tamaki talking to a group of girls outside the classroom. She saluted them with a head bow and a smile and entered the classroom. She looked at the letters in her hand and smiled.

At lunch she once again joined the host club but this time they decided to do it like a picnic, they placed blanket on the grass and sat down. "The Sakura trees are about to bloom" Haruhi said more to herself than the others but the ones who heard her nodded in agreement. With shaky hands Kaede took the letters out of her backpack and held them in her lap for a moment, she gathered up her courage with a deep breathe. "I have something for all of you" she said loud enough for everyone to hear her. She gave the letters to each of them with a blush in her face. "My birthday is this weekend and I wanted to invite you" she said blushing and playing with her nails. "April 1st" read Hikaru. "Isn't that April's fools day?" Asked Kaoru and Kaede held back a sigh. "Yeah, in North America" she answered and smiled politely. She was always bullied because of that and on her birthday she would often be more pranked than usual.

A mischievous smile formed in the twin's faces. Kaede didn't need to know them for long to know that that look meant trouble and her hands started to tremble involuntary. "It's not nice to prank someone on their birthday" Haruhi said after she flicked their foreheads. "Yeah, birthdays are for parties and cakes and presents and cakes!" Honey said, daydreaming of cakes. "What's your favorite cake flavor Keade-chan?" He asked her enthusiastically. "I'm not a big fan of cakes, I would rather have pies or other pastries" she said honestly but when she notice the sad face in her senior friend she added. "But don't worry! I'll make cupcakes for everyone". Honey cheered and continued to eat his lunch, while Kaede took a sigh of relief, the hardest part was done, she just needed to prepare everything for the weekend.

She cleaned and arranged the backyard to her liking, decorating it minimally with flowers, plants and fairy lights. Once she was happy with it, she moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner and the cupcakes. For dinner she prepared spaghetti, her favorite food, and simple vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with different flavored frosting so the club could pick the one they liked most. She glanced at the clock in the wall and noticed she still had time to get herself ready. She took a shower and washed her hair. She wore a lavender, open shoulder sweater, a black skirt and light grey knee high socks and boots. She let her hair cascade down in natural waves and added minimal amount of makeup to her face, she misted herself with perfume and exited the room.

Several minutes later the doorbell ringed and Kaede rushed excitedly to open it. "Happy birthday!" Everyone said when Kaede opened up both startling her and making her laugh. "Thanks guys! Come in" Kaede said stepping aside for them to get inside. She instinctively kissed Haruhi on the cheek and hugged her when she approached Kaede to congratulate her personally. The others looked at her both surprised and interested. "I'm sorry, it's a puertorican thing to kiss and hug as a greeting" Kaede said shying back but Haruhi only smiled back. "I want a kiss and hug too!" Honey yelled and hopped in front of Kaede who had to slightly bend over to kiss and hug the short senior. "Do we all get kisses" Hikaru said. "And hugs too?" Kaoru finished and Kaede looked shyly to Kyouya and Mori. "If you guys want" she said and both of the twins hugged Kaede while she kissed both of their cheeks. Tamaki hugged her tightly and lifted her up the floor for a second before setting her back down and allowing her to kiss his cheek. Kyouya only placed his hand in her shoulder and leaned in to press his cheek against hers, that being the normal way puertorican saluted. Lastly it was Mori's turn and she didn't know what to do, he was much taller than her so she tried to reach him on her tiptoes. He saw her struggle for a moment and smiled as he thought she was cute and ruffled her hair with his hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead taking her aback, he noticed her hair smelled like coconut.

"Where can we put your presents?" Haruhi asked and Keade seemed confused. "You got me presents? That wasn't necessary" she said. It was the first time anyone, other than her parents and grandparents, brought gift for her. "Of course they are! It's not a party without presents or cake!" Honey said with a big smile on his face that Kaede imitated. "You can leave it here in the living room. Would you guys rather have dinner at the table or in the backyard?" She asked walking towards the kitchen. "We'll go to the backyard!" Tamaki yelled and matched off with the others while Haruhi accompanied her. "Need any help?" She asked. "Yes, thank you very much" Kaede said serving the pasta in white ceramic plates and sending them off with Haruhi, her carrying some as well.

They all sat down on the deck and chatted with each other. "It's not a puertorican party without some music" Kaede said and turned on her stereo system with her playlist which consisted on mostly american songs, a few Kpop songs and very little Spanish songs. "That doesn't sound like Puertorican music" Hikaru said and Kaoru agreed. "Yeah it's not puertorican music, I just don't really like it, sort of gets repetitive" Keade said picking up the plates while Haruhi helped by serving iced tea. "Can you show us! And can you show us how to dance to it!" Honey asked exitedly. "I can show you but I'm not really a dancer" Kaede answered 'if mom heard me now she will call bullshit' she tough with a smile as she brought a tray full of cupcake and bowls of different flavored frosting.

She looked on her phone for more songs she recognized and played them. "There's two types of puertorican party songs, bachata y merengue. Bachata is more of a fast pace song and to dance it's sort of a march in place while simultaneously moving your hips, shoulders and arms" she tried to explain in simple words but they looked at her confused. "I'll show you" she grabbed Tamaki's hand who was directly in front of her and made him stand up, she placed her hand on his shoulder and him on her waist like a classic waltz dance but she closed the distance between them till he was pressed against her chest. "Now you just do this" she tried to guide him on a dace but he froze with his face completely reddened and stepped back. "King is too embarrassed to dance like that" the twinge said in unison. Kaede giggles "don't worry once you meet my mom she will take the embarrassment out of ya"

"Why didn't your mom come for your birthday?" Haruhi asked once the music had changed for something more soft. "It's always cultivation season on Puerto Rico and more to this days so they are very busy at the farm" she said as she sipped her drink. "But believe me this would be a very different party with her here" she said with a laugh. "What kind of party?" Honey asked. "One with a lot of alcohol. That's how puertorican are, any party is an excuse to get drunk. Tho my parents aren't really drinkers, but my aunts and uncles are and boy do they drink. Funny thing is, after they get drunk they have a "hangover party" the morning after where they sit and chat and make soup" Kaede said and everyone noticed she was being more open and talkative.

"Does everyone do that?" Haruhi asked a bit disturbed by the information and Kaede laughed. "Not that I know of, it's just a thing my family does some times. But then again we are more jibaro than some other people" she said. "What's jibaro?" Tamaki asked. "It's a term for puertorican who are more rural and work with the earth. We used to hike up and down mountains in look for mangos, papayas, tamarindos and other fruits and vegetables or go hunting for wild pigs or jump into the ice cold river on a hot day. It's always an adventure back home" Kaede said not noticing the nostalgic look on her face. "Do you miss it?" Honey said placing a hand on her. "Can't say I don't" Kaede answered a little saddened.

"Cake" Mori said bringing Keade out of her thoughts and making everyone cheer up once again. The club had brought a cake of their own, it was vanilla and strawberry flavored with sakura flavored frosting and decorated with sakura flowers made with sugar. The words "Happy Birthday Kaede" written in red fancy lettering. "Oh wow guys! It's beautiful but you didn't have to, I made cupcakes" Kaede said but she was extremely happy nonetheless. They sang her happy birthday and cheered while popping party poppers when she blowed the candle. "Let's go open the presents now!" Honey said and darted toward the living room with the others behind him.

They sat at the couch, eating their slices of cake and waiting expectingly for Keade to open her presents. She observed the arrangement of different sizes boxed, neatly decorated with bows, glitter, ribbons and wrapping paper. She took a small white box with a pink ribbon and carefully opened it, revealing a small tortoise shaped plant pot, around its neck was a small card tied with a string that said "happy birthday Kaede, Haruhi ?" she smiled and tenderly hugged Haruhi who was sitting besides her.

"Thanks Haruhi! It's perfect for my succulent" she said while carefully placing it on the bookshelf. Next she picked up a medium to small box, it was light grey with a navy blue bow, on top was a little note "this freaked me out but I know you like them, happy birthday Keade-chan, Honey" inside where two frames with a emperor scorpion and a cobalt blue tarantula embedded in resin. "Whoa! This are beautiful!" Keade said closely inspecting them. "Thank you Honey sempai!". "You gave her that as a present?" The twins asked with a disgusted look on their faces. "She likes them, that's all that matters" he responded back. "I love them, they will go right next to my other specimens" Kaede said as she allowed Haruhi to also closely observe the gift.

Next she opened the biggest box, it was a cream color with a rainbow ribbon tied around it, a white card with gold trimming was placed on top of it and it read "happy birthday to my new beautiful daughter! Your daddy loves you!" And signed with Tamaki's beautiful handwriting. She giggled at the card and carefully undid the ribbon and opened the box, inside was a life size stuffed black cat doll. She instinctively hugged it but was being careful to not ruin it. "How did you know?" Kaede asked looking at a grinning Tamaki who pointed at a picture frame of Kaede with a irritated looking black cat in her arms. "Mi conchentina!" Kaede said once again hugging the doll. "Who?" Asked both of the twins. "That's my cats name, means spoiled girl in Italian. It was my moms idea" Keade answered. She noticed two identical boxes, the only difference was that one was pink the other was blue and on top it had the Hitachiin name in gold. She looked at them suspiciously but they raised their hands in surrender. "We wouldn't prank you in your birthday" Kaoru said. "That would be mean" Hikaru finished and Kaede let out a sigh of relief. Kyouya noticed this and it made him think that in previous birthdays she was pranked and that was what made her suspect them.

Fist she opened the pink box and carefully took out various clothes pieces, accessories and shoes, all from the Hitachiin brand. It was a pale yellow sundress with various succulent printed on it, brown leather sandals, gold and rose gold accessories and a light denim jacket. "Two outfits made exclusively for you by us" Hikaru said. "Two?" Keade asked and Kaoru nudged her to open the blue box. She opened it and observed carefully the first clothing piece, a black, studded leather jacket. "It's beautiful but it's not really my style" Keade said. "We know but we thought since its your birthday it must be Jackson birthday too so we made an outfit for both of you" Kaoru said and Kaede's eyes momentarily turned darker and sharper and a grin escaped her lips. "You motherfuckers" she said in a low voice. "Huh?" The twins asked and she seemed to come back to her normal self with a confused look on her face. "What?" She asked and the others looked at her just as confused. "Did you say something?" Tamaki asked but she shook her head. Kyouya noted it down.

After the incident was forgotten, Kaede only had two more gifts to open a medium flat box and a small square box. She picked up the small box, it was black and it didn't had any decoration only the words Ootori Kyouya and happy birthday written in silver calligraphy. She opened it and on top of velvet padding sat two perfectly identical earrings, they were dangling diamond earrings. She didn't know what to say, she stared in awe at the incredibly beautiful and expensive gift. "I-I don't know if I should accept this Kyouya" Kaede said. "You don't like it?" Kyouya asked and she immediately denied it. "No! It's not that I don't like it! I mean it's beautiful! But isn't it too expensive? A-and diamonds should be given to a girl as a wedding ring" she said the last bit looking away with a blush in her cheeks. "Nonsense. Diamonds are your birthstone and they would look good on you" Kyouya said and Keade blushed deeply. Deep down she knew that diamond earrings would not leave a dent in his wealth but she really liked his thoughtful present. "Thank you Kyouya" Keade said with a big smile that made the heart of the silent host beat erratically.

She took the last box that was on the table, it was off white and had mint green ribbons tied up in a bow. She undid the ribbon and opened the box, inside was a silver necklace with a rainbow opal pendant carved into a cat. Inside the box was a small card that said happy birthday from Mori. "Rainbow opal isn't it?" Keade asked and Mori nodded. "One of my favorite gemstones, along with peridot, obsidian and quartzs" she said observing the stone glint with the light. "Thanks again everyone for the presents and for being here with me today, I had a lot of fun!"


End file.
